The Start of a Perplex Adventure
by Kusa the Treecko
Summary: The back story for my of blade from the story called The Purple Warrior by parasite darkness. Warning humanxpokemon sex in later chapters. You've  been warned
1. Chapter 1

Author:hey guys this is my first story so

Blade:get on with it

author: oookay anyway heres my story

"Do a barrel roll! Do a barrel roll! Do a-" "Will you ever shut up" I bellowed as that stupid game character, known as peppy, continued to blurt out as I used that fox character to blow up enemy ships. My name is blade, I'm a Pokemon trainer that is 13 years old. Well I'm almost a trainer, today is the day I pick my Pokemon out with my so called friend. I look just like a normal teenager except I have this short spiky hair that's green for some reason. "Blade your friends are here for that Pokemon thingie" My dad called me I came down the stairs. I ran outside to find a guy with black long hair, looked about 13 years, and was white skinned and had blue eyes. "Hey rick" I said. "Yo blade you ready" we both walked down the block and I saw a couple of cute guys. Oh yeah I'm bisexual, and nobody in this pallet town has a problem with it. We both smiled as we entered the lab.

author:well that's just the very short beginning"

Blade: sucks at that

"

author:well if I get reviews then maybe they'll be longer and better ;), oh yeah this is the back story for my oc blade in the purple warrior by parasitedarkness so get a chance and read it. r and r guys.


	2. Pokemon Battle!

When we first walked into the lab we were already full of energy. Just thinking about getting a pokemon was making my happiness sky rocket. After looking around the lab, we finally found Professor Oak. He was tending to a weird looking pokemon called Muk.

"GAH!" Oak screamed as the Muk gave him a massive bear hug. He looked over to us and smiled. "Welcome you must be Blade and Rick!" He choked out, still be huged by the Muk. He waddled over to us. "Come along you guys, we have plenty of stuff to talk about, before I give you your pokemon."

I had looked over at Rick and made quiet groan. Oak's conversations were always long. After about two hours of Oak Lecturing about how to take care of pokemon, and how to feed them and stuff. We were finally ready to get our pokemon.

YES! Me and Rick both stopped walking, as Oak instucted we do, and he walked in this odd looking door, and came back out with three pokeballs. "Finally! Lets do this already!" Rick whispered. I chuckled shaking my head and look to see Oak standing right in front of us.

"Patience is a virtue." He said shaking his head. Blake put on an embarrassed smile as Oak threw up the pokeballs unleashing the pokemon inside. First in line was a Charmander! He looked very cocky and strong for a starter pokemon. He had crossed his arms and put a very cocky smile on his face.

The pokemon next to him was a Bulbasaur, he looked very mellow and calm as he too had a smile on his face. The last pokemon that came out was a Squirtle, and he looked so cute. He stared at me and Rick and blushed hiding behind Oak's leg.

"Okay Blade go ahead and choose your-" He was cut off by Rick. "Hey! How come he gets to go first!" Rick yelled pretty angry about Oak's decision to let me go first. Oak reply with smack to the face. Rick glared at Oak as he rubed his cheeck.

It took me every ounce of will power not to start laughing at Rick, but I kept cool and walked up to the pokemon, crouching down and looking at all three of them. I thought carefully on which pokemon to choose, and I had finally come to a decision.

"I choose this little guy right here!" I picked up the Squirtle, and blushed feriously. Man this pokemon was really shy! "A good choice!" Oak said nodding. "Ok Rick your turn." Rick didn't even think twice about the pokemon he wanted. He automatically picked the Charmander.

Oak then gave us our Pokeballs and Pokedeck, yet again explaining what they both did for the fith billion time. I smiled, thanked him, and headed my way out with Squirtle walking behind me. I was just at the door when I hear Rick say, "Hey Blade, lets have our first pokemon battle!" ...

Fuck!

I tried to make up an excuse, I didn't want Squirtle to get hurt this early. "Um no can do. I have to go prepare to leave town and say goodbye to everyone." I quickly said, hoping he would but that excuse. It was true though, I did want to make sure I did everything right, before leaving and saying goodbye to everyone.

Unfortunatley I wasn't going to do that today. "It'll be short I promise it will! Now come on and battle!" Rick said, acting as cocky as ever! "... Fine!" I mumbled. We both walked out say and each of us walked the opposite direction of each other.

"Go Charmander!" Rick said as he threw the pokeball up in the air, releasing the Charmander inside. "Char!" the pokemon muttered, as if this was going to be a very short battle. "Alright Squirtle you got this!"

My Squirtle however seemed a bit nervous. "Charmander use tackle!" Rick had Yelled. The Charmander was very fast it was halfway in front of Squirtle! "Squirtle dodge it then use Bubble!" I said.

Squirtle just stood there, with a blush on his face. Charmander came in and hit Squirtle right into his stomach sending him back a few feet. "Charmander use ember!" Rick had yelled. The Charmander had growled his name and shot little fire balls at Squirtle.

"Come on Squirtle, you got to dodge this time!" I yelled. Squirtle however started shaking, and the fire balls hit him square in the face! One more hit and he would be toast! "Charmander end it with tackle" Rick said nonchalantly.

Charmander wasted no time obeying and quickly ended the battle. Squirtle was down on the ground as I hurried and picked him up.

My first battle... and I **lost**.

I hear Rick laughing as he called back his pokemon into the pokeball. "Wow your first battle, Blade, and you already lost. How weak, maybe you should learn the basics again!" I glared at him before runing off to find the pokemon center.

Author's note:

Me:Well I had planned to make this chapter a longer but meh...

Blade: I lost! T-T

Me: anyway, I stole this line from the pokemon anime "...maybe you should learn the basics again!" who ever tells me first which character said that will get to add something of their own ideas to this story.

Blade: I LOST! T-T

Me: Stop crying you bitch!

Blade:O_O

Me: What will happen next? Keep reading to find out!

~Kusa


End file.
